The popularity of the Internet, coupled with the increasing capabilities of personal/mobile electronic devices, has provided consumers with the ability to enjoy multimedia content almost anytime and anywhere. For example, live (e.g., sports events) and video on demand (VOD) content (e.g., television shows and movies) can be streamed via the Internet to personal electronic devices (e.g., computers, mobile phones, and Internet-enabled televisions).
To stream a live event, a content provider may capture video of the live event and may encode the captured video at the site of the live event. The encoded video may be provided to servers that stream the encoded video to various user devices. Because different user devices may have different resolutions, computing capabilities, and/or bandwidths, multiple versions of the live video may need to be generated at the capture site, which increases processing complexity and cost.